ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Loud House (2002 TV series) episodes
Here are the episodes for The Loud House (2002 TV Series). Season 1 (2002) * S1E1 Welcome To The Loud House ** Date Aired: June 1, 2002 * S1E2 Internationally ** Loki is racist towards a black guy after illegally drinking and gets deported from the state. ** Date Aired: June 8, 2002 * S1E3 Abuse ** The siblings find out that the parents are abusing Loki and he's using weed to take the stress off of him. ** Date Aired: June 15, 2002 * S1E4 You Do Not Want To Mess With Me ** To get Lenny away from him, Loki makes a deal with the Devil himself to take him to Hell. He soon regrets it and enlists Luke, Lamar and Lynn to help him to rescue Lenny. Meanwhile, after Lola gets injured while rehearsing for an upcoming pageant, Linka enlists Logan to take her place, so that they can win tickets to Dairyland Amusement Park, but things get out of hand when Linka pushes Logan too much while trying to get him to act like a girl. ** Date Aired: June 22, 2002 * S1E5 Lamar's Night Out ** After a night of heavy drinking, Lamar awakes married to Crazy Linda and resorts to drastic measures to end the marriage. Meanwhile, Loki finally feels guilty about something abusive he did to both Lenny and Linka, so he seeks to a therapist to help him and tells his darkest childhood stories and why he abuses his siblings in the first place. ** Date Aired: June 29, 2002 * S1E6 Arrested **The Louds' parents get arrested and the siblings have to bail them out. **'Date Aired: July 5, 2002' * S1E7 Everyday ** Everyone celebrates there birthday on one day. Meanwhile, Luke finally gets laid. ** Date Aired: July 12, 2002 * S1E8 Prankster Day ** On April Fools' Day, Lamar's pranking is at its all-time high, causing his siblings to do all they can to try to avoid Lamar's pranks. When she learns that Ronnie is coming over, Linka is forced to set off all of Lamar's pranks before Ronnie arrives. ** Date Aired: July 19, 2002 * S1E9 Girl Troubles ** Linka accidentally has her period in gym class and everybody makes fun of her. Her brothers try to help but it just makes it worse. Eventually, everybody stops making fun of her and starts making fun of another student for the same reason. Meanwhile, Mr. Gobbleblobber tries to prove that Lars is responsible for an exotic dancer's death. ** Date Aired: July 26, 2002 * S1E10 The Loud House Viewer Mail ** Loki and Lenny introduce the show, consisting of three short stories in response to requests they have received from viewers. *** The Transgender Side of Things - Lola discovers she is transgender but everyone makes fun of her except Linka. *** Agent Idi007ot - a story based entirely from a James Bond film, with Lenny as James Bond and Cliff as the villain. *** Louis' Laboratory - a parody of Dexter's Laboratory with Louis as Dexter and Logan as Dee Dee. ** Date Aired: August 2, 2002 *S1E11 Sweet Sixteen **Lenny's girlfriend turns sixteen and Lenny tries to throw her the best birthday party ever but messes everything up. Meanwhile, Luke begins drinking too much beer and whiskey bottles. **'Date Aired: August 9, 2002' * S1E12 Karate ** Linka decides to learn karate. Meanwhile, Loki lost his lucky condom and has Luke to help him find it. ** Date Aired: August 16, 2002 * S1E13 Two of the Girls ** After tiring of their brothers' antics, Linka and Lola wonder what life would be like if they had sisters. Louis' new watch invention takes Linka and Lola to a genderbender reality where they adapt to it at first – until they learn the downsides of having sisters, forcing them to try to return to their own reality before the deadline of their time there expires. ** Date Aired: August 30, 2002 Season 2 (2002-03) S2E1 Memories Loki finds old memories of the family. Date Aired: September 23, 2002 S2E2 It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House Mr. Loud punishes his children for fighting over a quarter by forcing them to clean the attic. While cleaning, Linka comes across a letter containing clues of money left behind by the house's previous owner Sharon DeMonay, which leads to a competitive treasure hunt between her and her siblings. Date Aired: September 30, 2002 S2E3 Out of the Picture In a plan not to be forgotten students at Royal Woods Elementary, Linka and Claire decide to do whatever it takes to get into the yearbook with Coach Pacowski overseeing its production. Meanwhile, Lola works to get a good photo in the yearbook. At the same time, Loki, Lenny and Luke discover Lamar's diary and secretly read it to get payback to his pranks. Date Aired: October 7, 2002 S2E4 Driving Mr. Hazy The Loud Siblings have gotten tired of doing favors for Loki in exchange for him driving them to places. To remedy this, they decide to teach Lenny how to drive, despite Lenny being a bad driver. Loki, however, is against this and plans to sabotage Lenny, but failling due to the other siblings outsmarting every one of his plans. Meanwhile, Lars is confused with a doctor and works at the hospital where he mutilates more people, while he outsmarts a evil doctor and nurse duo's plans to harvesting organs by killing a man in coma. Date Aired: October 14, 2002 S2E5 Jail Time On a excursion to the Grand Canyon, Lenny is arrested and sent to court for littering the Grand Canyon and refusing to pay the fine. He tries to place the blame on Lamar, after on Linka, later on Loki and then on Lola. While on the witness stand, Lola becomes annoyed by Logan when he helps Lenny, and the two begin to bicker, prompting the annoyed judge to throw both of them in juvenille jail on contempt of court charges. Once inside, Logan becomes taken to his new environment which is in contrast to Lola who is in a constant state of fear. Meanwhile, Louis tries to teach Lenny about recycling to avoid the events happen again, but Lenny's stupidity don't help at all. Date Aired: October 21, 2002 S2E6 Halloween Date Aired: October 28, 2002 S2E6 Room with a Feud Displeased with the roommate rumbles over various reasons, Loki gives his siblings a compatibility test to see who they are best suited for. When the test later proves disastrous due to it being taken from an Ace Savvy comic, Louis uses a machine he originally built to help Pop-Pop find a new love interest to find better matches. Date Aired: November 4, 2002 S2E7 Linka the Heiress Linka is a double for "Annie", the missing heiress to a millionaire's fortune, the identification being clinched by a supposed birthmark on the sole of Linka's hand. Lola gets Linka to the mansion in time to claim the money, but this is bad news to the scheming butler and his dog, who hoped to claim the fortune for themselves. The "birthmark" turns out to be chewing gum. Meanwhile, Mr. Gobbleblobber wants to learn what actually goes on inside Lars' bed to prove that he has not gone crazy, but gets more than he bargained for. Date Aired: November 12, 2002 S2E8 Me vs. You: Part One Loki and Lenny get into a fight which causes Loki to move out. Date Aired: November 19, 2002 S2E9 Me vs. You: Part Two Date Aired: November 26, 2002 S2E10 Net Gains Lynn is interested into winning a basketball championship. During the tryouts, he gets drafted to a terrible basketball team called the Turkey Jerkies that is sponsored by Flip's Food and Fuel. Lynn works to help make the Turkey Jerkies be winners so that they can win a basketball championship. Meanwhile, Lars poses as the town's mayor and tries to bust Mr. Gobbleblobber out of the asylum (since he landed there following "Linka the Heiress"). Date Aired: December 3, 2002 S2E11 Illegal Hunting The Louds are going to the forest, where Lenny meets a family of bears who befriend him, despite the siblings' fear. Date Aired: March 1, 2003 S2E12 Basketball Lola When Lola breaks her ankle during a pageant, Lynn decides to make her play in his basketball league in the GYM, ending with them playing against each other in a basketball tournament. Meanwhile, Luke sings a song about Lenny, Linka and Louis' day that parodies R. Kelley's "Trapped in the Closet". Date Aired: March 8, 2003 S2E13 Lars and the Tramp Lars ends up finding a tramp and takes him home and hides him in his lair. When Linka, Louis and Logan are kidnapped by a fox and taken to a cursed amusement park, Lars joins forces with the tramp to rescue them. Meanwhile Lola inslists Lenny to help her get revenge on her classmates. Date Aired: March 15, 2003 S2E14 On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister After years of tolerating her antics, Linka files a restraining order against Lola, forcing her to live in the backyard. Meanwhile, Loki, Lenny, Luke, Lamar, Lynn, Lars, Logan and Louis go to a baseball game and Lynn hopes to catch a highly sought after, record-breaking foul ball. Date Aired: ' S2E15 Be Ryan Tyson, My Friend Linka is very excited to see Ryan Tyson but Clarie is very indifferent toward him. Meanwhile, when a handsome boy will do Romeo in the school play, and Lola competes with her arch-rival Sophia to see who will be Juliet in the play. '''Date Aired: ' S2E16 A Tattler's Tail As revenge for not being allowed to join her siblings' Secret Secrets Club due to her tattletale tendencies, Lola bugs their meeting, learns about their secrets, and uses them to her advantage. This leads to Loki and Lenny to try to find a secret to use against Lola. Meanwhile, Charles, Cliff and Watt travel to France when Charles accidentally selled Leon's teddy bear to a con-man. 'Date Aired: ' S2E17 'Date Aired: ' S2E18 'Date Aired: ' S2E19 'Date Aired: ' Season 3 (2003-04) S3E1 Nightmare at the Loud House On Halloween, when Lola and Logan both have to come home early after getting scared while at their respective slumber parties, Loki makes them spend the night in a haunted house to prove how brave they both are. Elsewhere, Lynn Sr.'s new friend is on a murderous revenge rampage after being rejected by Lynn Sr. and his other friends. Meanwhile, Linka and Claire plan to go to the fancy gated community of Huntington Manor at Huntington Oaks in order to get full-sized candy bars. At the same time, Lars assembles a haunted corn maze and forces Lynn and Mr. Gobbleblobber to help him to making it a success; and Louis and Lenny compete to see who will get more candy than the other as a Halloween-disliking Lynn Sr. escorts them. '''Date Aired: August 1, 2003 S3E2 Watt the Canary-Car Watt gets transferred into the navigation system of Loki's car after Loki refuses to pay for a life-saving surgery. Meanwhile, Lenny, Luke, Lamar, Lars, Logan, Louis, Charles and Cliff begin competing with each other for tickets for a Hokey game. At the same time, Linka, Lola and Claire watch over Leon as they work to take care of him until Lynn Sr. and Rita return from visting Aunt Ruth. Date Aired: August 8, 2003 S3E3 The Loud House Viewer Mail #2 A sequel to the original "The Loud House Viewer Mail", but with four short stories instead of three. * A Loud Family Disunion - The Louds attend the Loud family reunion, where they meet their extended relatives, who also happen to be in large numbers. Mayhem ensues and the reunion doesn't go as planned. * A Star Is Torn - Lola becomes a child star and eventually sees the downsides of being famous. * Lars vs. ARRGH! - ARRGH! is coming to Royal Woods, making all the siblings super psyched about it, except Lars, who decides to protest against ARRGH's presence as they will be hunting ghosts. * Steve Trouble - While Lars is out for tormenting Mr. Gobbleblobber, the rest of the siblings are forced by him to make Spring Cleaning in his lair, but things take a detour when Lars' three mutilated prisoners Baby Man, Turkey Man and Frog Man, as well Lars' pet gimp Steve, antagonize them. Date Aired: August 15, 2003 S3E4 Rita Her Rights Rita Loud has racked up a bunch of parking tickets from Officer Schoffner who states that she can pay $2,000.00 or perform community service. As she finds it to be relaxing from the stressful life, she does various ways to get community service from Officer Schoffner which causes chaos at home. Though this causes Rita to get busted by Officer Schoffner for committing a crime spree and having to spend time in prison. Meanwhile, a prison bus full of serial killers are loose in Royal Woods, and Cliff is recruited as a K-9 cop. Date Aired: August 22, 2003 S3E5 We Won’t Stop Here Date Aired: August 29, 2003 S3E6 Loud Halloween Stories The Loud Siblings tell scary stories at an Halloween party. * Linzilla - Louis have to face Linka who got mutated and turned into a Godzilla-like giant monster by a sort of nuclear energy. * Miseloud - A take of Stephen King's Misery, with Loki as Paul and Lars as a male version of Annie. * Who Killed Who? - A take of the Sherlock Holmes books with Lenny as the detective. Date Aired: September 6, 2003 S3E7 One Promise Too Many Lenny ends up making promises to all his siblings that he would help them out with something, but will find to be much harder than he thought. Meanwhile, Logan loses his red cap and is freaking out trying to find it because it turns out his hat was actually Lynn's hat. Date Aired: September 13, 2003 S3E8 Mafia Love Loki falls in love with the daughter of a mafia boss, to Bebe's jelously, which she joins forces with Clarie to recover him. Meanwhile, when Lars gets a crush on a "regular and normal" girl (who happens to be Mr. Gobbleblobber's grandaughter), Linka and Lola decided to give him a makeover. Date Aired: September 20, 2003 S3E9 Another Christmas Comes and Passes Date Aired: December 1, 2003 S3E10 Cover Boys On the day of Spring Cleaning, Linka and Lola are asked by their brothers to cover for them while they do some activities that came up. When a web chat with the Loud siblings' grandfather Pop-Pop is requested, Linka must work to get her siblings back to the house. Date Aired: February 1, 2004 S3E11 Imagination Land: Part One Date Aired: February 8, 2004 S3E12 Imagination Land: Part Two Date Aired: Februrary 15, 2004 S3E13 Imagination Land: Part Three Date Aired: February 22, 2004 S3E14 The Crying Dame Date Aired: ' S3E15 '''Date Aired: ' S3E16 Fandom Pains Lars gets annoyed when Linka and Lola start watching the latest season of his favorite show, The Vampires of Melancholia, when an actor the two girls like named Blake Bradley joins the cast as Edwin's human great-great-great-great-grandnephew Tristan. With help from the Young Mortician's Club because of their dislike of Blake's character and an reclutant Mr. Gobbleblobber, Lars plans to find a way to get Tristan removed from the show. Meanwhile, Lenny gets accidentally transformed into a vampaire as a result of Louis' project for a science fair. At the same time, Loki is hired to babysitting a crazed and possessed kid who torments him. 'Date Aired: ' S3E17 All Rabbits Go to Heaven Lamar decides to sell one of Luke's stuff to win a belt. He finds Luke's guitar, and Loki tries to make Lamar forget about it by telling him the story of a selfish rabbit (played by Lola) who died, but withdraws from her place in Heaven to return to Earth for vengeance on her murderer (a buzzard version of Dick Dastardly) and then found redemption with the help of a young orphaned girl (played by Linka). '''Note: The episode is a parody of Don Bluth's All Dogs Go to Heaven. Date Aired: ' S3E18 Head Poet's Anxiety '''Date Aired: ' S3E19 'Date Aired: ' S3E20 Roadie to Nowhere 'Date Aired: ' S3E21 'Date Aired: ' S3E22 'Date Aired: ' S3E23 'Date Aired: ' S3E24 'Date Aired: ' S3E125 'Date Aired: ' S3E26 'Date Aired: ' Season 4 (2004-05) S4E1 Mineral of the Winds '''Date Aired: May 1, 2004 S4E2 Lincoln and Lexx Louis' new invention accidentally becomes Linka and Lola into males, making Lola insane and angry at it, while Linka gets fun with it, but a few troubles (specially when Luke abuses her like if she was one of the remaining brothers). While trying to create an antidote, Louis tricks the rest of the brothers by saying they are two cousins, but Loki is the only one who knows what happens and helps Louis with creating the antidote. Date Aired: June 30, 2004 S4E3 No Such Luck When Lynn's baseball team loses when Linka shows up to watch his baseball game for the first time, he assumes that Linka is bad luck prompting her to tell the rest of her siblings not to bring her to any of their events after Lynn tells Lenny not to bring Linka to his event. Linka takes advantage of this first until the entire family begins taking their suspicion too seriously, forcing her to have to work to prove that she is not bad luck. Date Aired: July 7, 2004 S4E4 Halt in the Name of Loud Loki is embarrassed about his siblings, but he tried to get more popular things, including he's talking to Linka for the major unfortunate events of show's episodes like "Cover Boys" (including the rest of the class who laugh at and photograph Linka's humiliating outfit of Leon) and "Two of the Girls" (including she and Lola break Loki's watch at the end of the episode), he dressed as Lenny's clothes while Lenny and Leon (who they're dressed as Loki in the second time) goes to Laundromat, and he plays a board game with Lola in the afternoon. Date Aired: July 14, 2004 S4E5 Overbookers Date Aired: July 21, 2004 S4E6 Fluid Misconcepts After the kids are doing wild and crazy things, Lynn decides it would be better if he went after they alone. Date Aired: July 28, 2004 S4E7 The Laughter and the Gloomy Date Aired: September 1, 2004 S4E8 Deceiving Little Bro Date Aired: March 1, 2005 S4E9 Brain Download Mr. Gobbleblobber finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Lars, discovering the truth about Lars' pet gimp Steve, in the process. Meanwhile, Loki become an honorary police officer to capture a mysterious thief. Date Aired: March 8, 2005 S4E10 Biblio-Teched Louis is embarrassed for his experiments and inventions, now he tries to see it and make it in the school. Date Aired: March 15, 2005 S4E11 Weed Bros Luke and Lynn discover weed and start smoking it. Meanwhile, Lamar runs away from home after Loki, Linka, Lola and Lenny pull him a nasty prank as payback. Along the way, he accidentally bumps his head, making him lose his memory. Lamar wanders away into a city and attempts to get a new job, unaware he is becoming a target for a criminal gang, while Loki, Linka, Lola and Lenny try to find him to apologize to him. At the same time, Lars gets kidnapped by a gang of bounty hunters who race to collect the bounty on his head, which Logan, Louis, Charles, Cliff, Watt and Gromit must rescue him. Date Aired: March 22, 2005 S4E12 Anti-Popular Lola thinks the school is more popular including a new girl is a classmate and a skilled cooker, now she must to give Linka, Logan and Lars' chances, but Lars keeps interfering with her plans by framing her for murder and have her locked up. Date Aired: March 29, 2005 S4E13 Rich Trouble During a tour at the musseum, Lola meets a rich girl, who happens to be her exact look-alike. Because of this, the two decide to switch homes; the rich girl enjoys her time with the Louds while Lola discovers her rich new half-brother and sister are out to kill her, so they can inherit the vast family fortune. Meanwhile, Lamar, Lynn, Linka and Louis must outprank each other in order to earn the title of "Prank Master" on a contest, but Lars' murders (as well as Cliff disguised as an angry family man whose wife and kids fear him) keep interfering with the pranks. At the same time, Lenny accidentally transforms Loki into a mouse with one of Louis' inventions and have to hide him before an evil cat try to eat him. Date Aired: May 1, 2005 Season 5 (2005-06) S5E1 This is Not a Special of Any Kind After reading a Ace Savvy comic book, Linka dreams about herself being a female version of the superhero. Date Aired: August 31, 2005 S5E2 Mishappening Date Aired: September 7, 2005 S4E3 Beaver Fever Date Aired: September 14, 2005 S4E4 The Happy Campers Gang After Luke leaving to 1216 Franklin Avenue, he tries to go on an summer camp called "Rock-and-Roll Camp". Meanwhile, after Watt swears horrible revenge on Lola after throwing him down a water park slide, she becomes reclusive and hides in the attic. Date Aired: September 21, 2005 S4E5 The First Plan of Music Date Aired: September 28, 2005 S4E6 Too Many Linkas Louis accidentally makes several clones of Linka, which become similar to the other siblings (including Louis). Date Aired: October 5, 2005 S4E7 Older Twins When Lola and Logan are tired of being little kids, Louis uses his new invention, the Age and Time Accelerator 9000, to make them having Lenny's age, but the two realize teenage life is hard, mainly when Logan is chased by a serial murder and Lola is stalked by Luke and Lamar who fall in love with her due to not recognizing her. Date Aired: October 12, 2005 S4E8 Bear Fear After being attacked by a bear, Lola begins having afraid of bears, which Loki takes advantage of this by disguising himself as a bear to torment her. Meanwhile, after Lynn and Lars get into a fight, Linka agrees to let Lynn bunk in her room. Date Aired: October 19, 2005 S4E9 The Butterfly Effect After a yo-yo trick Linka was showing off goes wrong, Louis discovers that it smashed and spilled his chemicals, which sets off a chain reaction of events that unravels the entire household. Date Aired: November 2, 2005 S4E10 Save the Date After Linka unknowingly insults Ronnie while talking to her friends, Bebe breaks up with Loki. In order to remedy this, Loki drags Linka on a double-date to Jean Juan's French Mex restaurant. When Linka's friends see her there, she works to keep himself from being seen with Ronnie. Meanwhile, Lola discovers a book of magic spells at a curio shop, and she, Lars, Logan and Louis become "boy witches and girl witch". Date Aired: November 9, 2005 S4E11 Fool Me Twice April Fools' Day is tomorrow, and Loki and Lenny work to find a way to keep Lamar from pranking them. Inspired by a nearby filming of an action movie, they hire stunt doubles in order to fool Lamar. Loki starts training their stunt doubles to act like them. However, Lamar takes advantage of their plot and uses the stunt doubles to humiliate them as part of his prank, but failing due to a vengeful Lars keeps interfering with his prank. Meanwhile, when a new boy enrolls at Royal Woods Elementary, Lola tries to find a way to properly introduce herself to him on the bus, without getting Logan involved. Date Aired: November 16, 2005 S4E12 Bully Troubles After Logan, Lola and Louis comes home with bruises from two bullies, Lynn Sr. and Rita decides to go confront their parents but are stuck watching them while their parents go bowling. Linka tries her best to rehabilitate them until the kids get kidnapped by a violent biker gang and she and Lars have to rescue them. Date Aired: November 23, 2005 S4E13 To Twin, or Not to Twin One of Lola and Logan's fights ends up with Lola being in extreme guitly feeling, making them both being sent to a boarding school, where Logan causes more problems to Lola. Date Aired: November 30, 2005 S4E14 Changing the Baby As they does not have any common interests with the rest of the siblings, Lenny and Linka decides to shape Leon into their own image, which leads to the rest of the siblings competing with them and each other for Leon's attention. Meanwhile, Clarie gets jealous at Linka spending time with Lenny and Leon and tries to get her attention. Date Aired: January 12, 2006 S4E15 Shop Girl Date Aired: ' S4E16 Snow Bored '''Date Aired: ' Season 6 (2006-07) S6E1 Loki Loud and the Firetruck '''Date Aired: S6E2 Crimes of Fashion Date Aired: S6E3 Linka and Lenny's Excellent Adventure Date Aired: Season 7 (2007-08) Season 8 (2009-11) Season 9 (2012-13) Season 10 (2014-15) Season 11 (2016-17) Season 12 (2017-18) Season 13 (2018-19) Season 14 (2019-20) Category:Lists Category:Episode list